Foreverteen
by KawaPlease
Summary: One-Shot.


_**J'ai craqué sur cette fic, oui. Je n'aime pas Thirteen plus que ça et pourtant j'arrive à pondre un one-shot sur elle. Hum. **_

_**Une de mes premières fics encore.**_

Non, il n'était pas House. Il n'était pas meilleur, mais bien pire. Thirteen sentait les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer depuis la mort de sa mère. « Ta mère est morte, n°13 ? » Elle entendait encore Amber lui lancer cette réplique. Maintenant, elle était morte. Et dans dix ans, tout au plus, je le rejoindrai, songea ironiquement Thirteen.

Il s'était servi d'elle, elle le savait. Et pourtant... pourtant...

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tel le Mississipi sur son lit.

Thirteen l'avait cru sincère, et la chute était d'autant plus rude. Le soir de Noël, _ce_ soir de Noël, elle s'était enfin sentie libérée de tous ses doutes, de son statut de condamnée. Maintenant elle savait. Huntington, voilà ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, Eric Foreman. Une simple maladie à laquelle un chercheur avait donné son nom.

Cachée dans la salle de radiologie, elle tentait vainement de se reprendre.

En se traînant misérablement dans les couloirs, elle finit par prendre une décision. Elle avait toujours estimée la jeune urgentiste, le Dr. Cameron. Sans doute celle-ci pourrait elle la conseiller, ou au moins l'écouter... De toute façon, Thirteen en avait assez de pleurer toute seule dans cet hôpital. Malheureusement, d'après les bruits qui provenaient du local du concierge, sa collègue n'était pas disposée à l'écouter. Mais qui pourrait donc le faire, à part... ?

Malgré tout ses efforts pour le paraître, son patron n'était pas aussi inhumain que cela. Bien qu'à n'en pas douter, il n'appécia guère que l'on vienne pleurnicher son épaule. Thirteen se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr. Grégory House. « Courage, ma fille ! » lui aurait dit sa mère, avant que son cerveau ne ressemble à de la confiture de perle (pearl jam, matière grise).Cette pensée l'enfonça un peu plus. Non, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne _pouvait_ pas finir comme ça. Folle à lier.

On aurait dit que le monde entier la narguait. Comment House pouvait-il embrasser à pleine bouche (Berk, pensa-t-elle) sa propre patronne ? N'était-il pas, aux dernières nouvelles, le salopard égocentrique et drogué ? Thirteen se frotta les yeux, mais les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle voulut reculer, se cogna contre une infirmière et se prit en même temps une dose de sérum physiologique. Elle murmura un vague « Désolée » mais déjà House l'apostrophait. Cet homme ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer sur Cuddy, pour une fois, au lieu de tout remarquer ? Mais après tout, c'était elle qui était venue le trouver, pas le contraire. Ce qui n'aurait eu de toute façon aucun sens, se dit Thirteen. Haussant mentalement les épaules, elle poussa la porte du bureau. Cuddy lâcha un « Je vous laisse, alors », gênée, mais House la retint par la main.

« Alors, n°13, pourquoi errez-vous dans cet hôpital comme une âme en peine, le visage barbouillé de larmes ? commença-t-il, le ton lyrique, et visiblement de très bonne humeur.

-Je... tenta courageusement Thirteen. »

Elle fondit une fois de plus en larmes. Elle entendit son patron murmurer :

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez nous laisser, Cuddy ? »

Celle-ci lui adressa une grimace qui signifiait probablement « C'est ce que je vous ai proposé il y a cinq secondes » puis tourna les talons.

« Hey, docteur Hadley, _que passa ?_

-Je..., balbutia-t-elle surprise qu'il l'appelle enfin par son nom.

-Ah non ! protesta-t-il. C'est une répétition ! Pas le droit ! »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Foreman... il m'utilise pour les essais cliniques... sur la maladie de Huntington. »

House hausse les sourcils, étonné à son tour.

« Ben... Evidemment ! Il dirige les essais et vous vous êtes inscrite !

-Je veux dire... vraiment ! Il ne m'aime pas réellement ! Je suis un objet qui lui fait... faisait confiance et à qui il pouvait donner n'importe quoi ! Il est pire que vous, en fait, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

-Et qui vous dit que je n'utilise pas Cuddy pour des essais cliniques contre la travaillïte aigüe ? plaisanta-t-il. »

Thirteen sourit à nouveau.

« J'en ai assez de vivre pour mourir.

-Ben... c'est ce qu'on fait tous, en fait. C'est pas très rentable, je sais, mais...

-J'ai 30 ans, le coupa-t-elle, et dans 10 ans, maximum, je serai morte. »

Les yeux bleus du Dr. House s'éclairèrent, et la jeune fille devina qu'il avait compris.

« Je ne peux pas. Ce serai un meurtre pur et simple. Vous n'êtes pas mourante que je sache ! Ou plutôt, si, mais 10 ans... (il s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague). C'est long, 10 ans, reprit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas exiger ceci de moi, seulement parce que vous êtes fatiguée ! »

Thirteen sursauta. Elle s'y attendait, bien sûr, mais le choc fur brutal. Des larmes dans la voix, elle rétorqua.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Foreman est le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé, et il me trahit !

-Et Cuddy est la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimée, répliqua House d'un ton parfaitement gnangnan, illustration parfaite de ce qu'était la voix de son employée en ce moment. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de devenir le célèbre diagnosticien quand elle m'a quitté il y a 20 ans.

-Vous étiez déjà ensemble ?

-Heu... une soirée trop arrosée. Mais on parle de vous ou de moi là ?

-J'en ai assez de me battre. »

Le ton était dur, tranchant.

« Mais bon Dieu ! Arrêtez avec vos phrases stéréotypées !

-Lors de la prise d'otages, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Finalement, je regrette de ne pas l'être.

-Je refuse de vous euthanasier.

-Très bien. »

Elle sortit, droite et fière, et House devait la voir pour la dernière fois.

« Allez ! Viens ! Tu ne la reverras plus, sinon ! »

L'enfant ne répond pas. Derrière la fenêtre, elle regarde sa mère une dernière fois. Son regard est froid, méprisant. Jamais, jamais elle ne sera comme elle. Elle, elle est solide.

« Je souhaite que tu meures ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! »

Ses pensées fusent, violentes et assassines. La femme lève les yeux vers elle, tant que ses spasmes le lui permettent. Elle est triste. L'enfant sent son cœur se serrer.

« Restes forte. Je la hais. Jamais je ne finirais comme elle. Jamais »

La portière claque, la voiture démarre. Son vœu est exaucé 3 mois plus tard.

Thirteen pleure pour la dernière fois. « Maman. Je regrette. Vraiment. Même s'il est trop tard. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas mourir comme ça, au milieu d'un lit aseptisé. »

Sa main tremble. L'aiguille goûte le sang qui coule dans ses veines avec joie. La morphine fuse. Quel mal y a-t-il à s'injecter un antidouleur quand on souffre ?

« A tout de suite. »


End file.
